


Cold Floor, Cold Season, Warm Love

by OldeScratch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (never let a porn addict dictate the guidlines of your smut), Altean Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Swearing, i felt bad about the shitty smut i wrote, i may be projecting onto keith a little with some of the angstier bits but shh-, keith lived alone in a desert of course he knows how to fucking cook, lET ME PUT KOSMO THE SPACE WOLF AS A CHARACTER AO3, no editing we die like eldtrich horrors approaching eternal slumber, so i wrote this to repent, so they may or may not be married, yeah kosmos in this and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeScratch/pseuds/OldeScratch
Summary: Lance breathed in deeply. "Smells good," he mumbled, closing his eyes."I think the bacon's burnt a little," Keith admitted, flicking off the oven and turning around in Lance's arms. He pressed a kiss to each of Lance's Altean marks.Lance opened his eyes and pecked Keith's lips when he pulled away. "I was talking about you, but that, too."Keith sighed once more and shook his head lightly. "You're so stupid," he muttered."You're stupider," Lance shot back with a giggle.(Or, Klance domestic where Kosmo messes up Lance's breakfast in bed.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Cold Floor, Cold Season, Warm Love

He woke up with a start.

He didn't know why he had woken up, but he was sure it had something to do with a loud noise. Maybe.

He sat up in his bed, alarmed. "Keith?" he whispered, reaching for the man next to him.

His hand met a cold pillow.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the empty spot, glancing towards the foot of the bed for Kosmo (the space wolf), who is also not there.

Huh.

The smell of (what Lance assumes is) bacon wafted into the bedroom from the kitchen.

He threw the covers off with a shiver and a yawn. His feet touched the cold floor, which snapped him awake.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, he was already half asleep, worries quelled when he saw Keith in the kitchen, turning away from Kosmo and back to the stove.

"It's just some kids heading to school," he hissed at the space wolf. "Now hush!"

Kosmo yawned before catching sight of Lance. He wagged his tail and trotted over, licking at Lance's hand before allowing himself to be pet.

Lance scratched Kosmo behind the ear before padding over to Keith, who hung his head when he heard Lance's footsteps. "Hey, babe," he greeted in a yawn, carefully wrapping his arms around Keith's middle. A soft warmth filled his heart, making him forget about the coldness in his feet.

Keith sighed. "You weren't supposed to wake up," he pointed out.

Lance nuzzled into Keith's nape, pressing a small kiss through his hair. "Not even sure _why_ I woke up," he admitted, pressing closer.

"Kosmo barked at some kids," Keith explained, shutting off the oven. He took the pan he was cooking in and shuffled the contents out on two nearby plates, which each contain scrambled eggs. 

Lance breathed in deeply. "Smells good," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I think the bacon's burnt a little," Keith admitted, flicking off the oven and turning around in Lance's arms. He pressed a kiss to each of Lance's Altean marks.

Lance opened his eyes and pecked Keith's lips when he pulled away. "I was talking about you, but that, too."

Keith sighed once more and shook his head lightly. "You're so stupid," he muttered.

"You're stupider," Lance shot back with a giggle.

He took a moment to look at Keith. His hair was messy--he obviously hadn't brushed it when he'd woken up and his eyes still hold a bit of sleepiness. The light came from the perfect angle to highlight his cheekbones and light the stray hairs that stuck up from his head. His lips were pink and soft, the latter of which Lance knew from experience.

He knew Keith would hit him if he commented on how adorable he looked, which Lance also knew from experience.

A soft smile took over Lance's features.

Keith was adorable from head to toe. That much was true, but that wasn't why Lance was there.

Lance was there because he knew. He knew the smirk that played on Keith's face when he teased Lance for something or other. He knew the excitement that shined in Keith's eyes when he figured something out and the little grin that followed it.

He knew the laughs that spilled from his lungs as he heaved for breath, so caught off guard by whatever it was that he couldn't hide it. He knew the embarrassed flush that fell over his face whenever Lance did something nice for him like bring him flowers or compliment him or some other cheesy thing like that.

But Lance didn't just know the good. He knew Keith's little pouts when he was confused. He knew how Keith hid his emotions from others as a result of his mental and later physical isolation. He knew how Keith's insecurity sometimes lead him to believe he didn't deserve Lance and kept him up all night.

He knew about Keith's emotional outbursts when he was so overwhelmed, he couldn't do anything but instinctively lash out to protect himself. He knew how Keith had troubles saying " _I love you_ " because he was scared of rejection, of sounding insincere, of being afraid of those three words because he never had anyone to say them to in a romantic sense.

Lance wasn't just there for the good. He was there for _Keith_ \--good to bad, ugly to pretty (though Keith could never be ugly in his opinion), up and down, and back and forth.

(Keith also had a _great_ ass, which didn't exactly hurt.)

Lance fluttered his eyes closed and leaned closer, sealing their lips together once more. He let out a sigh as he felt Keith relax into it, bringing a hand up to cup Lance's jaw. The other went to his shoulder.

"I love you," Lance murmured against his lips when they pulled away, taking in a gulp of air.

Keith coughed and pushed Lance's head to the side. "Morning breath!" he reminded.

"You should have thought about that before you kissed back!" Lance protested, smiling.

Keith shook his head in a " _what can you do?_ " kind of way. "What was that about?"

Lance hummed in question.

"The kiss. Not--uh--not that I don't like kissing you!" Keith assured. "Just--Something wrong?"

Lance hummed once more, eyes sparkling. "Would it be cheesy to say I was just reminded how much I love you?"

"Yes," Keith answered, "but it would also be very you. And I... I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too, mullet!"

Keith exhaled out of his nose in fake annoyance.

Lance pecked him on the nose. He reached over and snatched up a piece of bacon, taking a bite and ignoring the heat that spreads through his fingertips. "Do you really have to go?" he asked, knowing what (intended) breakfast in bed meant.

Keith looked down, almost shamefully. "Planet Surric is going to collapse in on itself if we don't get as many out as we can by next month. The Xyclaques' new leader has been, um... extracting too many minerals from Surric too quickly. I'll, um--I'll be gone for the rest of the week... I'm so, _so_ sorry. Normally, I'd--I'd say no, but--"

Lance cut him off with a short peck. "It's fine," he assured. "You don't have to apologize every time you go out."

Kosmo trots away to jump on the couch, bringing a leg up to scratch at his ear.

Keith glanced over at the calendar. "But tomorrow's our--"

"Tomorrow is a day of peace for the Xyclaques," Lance interrupted, ignoring the twinge in his heart. "We can always celebrate when you get home. Winter break's coming up next week. I'll be off, so we can celebrate then."

"But--"

"Keith, babe--" Lance finished off the bacon. He cleaned the grease off his fingers with a nearby rag and pulled him closer. "-- _go_. I'll always be here. And when you get back, we can dance in the living room!"

"I'm not dancing to Shakira, Lance--"

Lance cut him off by beginning to belt out the lyrics to _Hips Don't Lie_ with a grin, maneuvering Keith around the kitchen, only stopping when Keith pulled him closer by his jaw and kissed him. Lance smiled into it, holding Keith tighter.

* * *

" _Bye, Lance. I'll see you when I get back, okay?_ "

" _What, no goodbye kiss?_ "

" _You're insufferable--_ "

" _Love you, babe! Go kick some greedy alien ass!_ "

" _Love you too, sharpshooter._ "

**Author's Note:**

> is this cute? probably.  
> am i happy with it? i don't know  
> am i happier with it than the first thing i wrote? hell yes-


End file.
